The invention relates to throttle controls for marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to throttle controls for small outboard motors.
On small outboard motors, i.e. outboard motors without a reversible transmission, the throttle control is usually mounted directly on the front surface or on the forward portion of the side surfaces of the motor cover to afford access to the operator. However, whenever the outboard motor is rotated to operate in the reverse direction, the throttle control is in an inconvenient location for the operator, since the front of the outboard motor now faces to the rear.
Also, when the outboard motor is rotated to operate in the reverse direction, the operator may forget which way to move the throttle control to increase or decrease the boat's speed.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
Ballard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,632; June 25, 1985 PA0 Hermanson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,903; Nov. 25, 1969 PA0 Schreckengost; U.S. Pat. No. D209,458 Dec. 5, 1967